Little Drabbling
by XxNarutoFanGurlxX
Summary: There are a variety of ways of how Kakashi and Sakura could fall in love. "Little Drabbling" is a story full of KakaSaku drabbles, short or long, that leaves you laughing, wondering, or even sad. Rated M for adult content and language. Warning: Lemons
1. Pink Lemonade

A/N: Okay, for those who have been informed, I finally made my KakaSaku Drabbles. As I promised, I played around with the title and made it Little Drabbling. Sounds kind of corny but it fits! (In my opinion) Okay, I just hope you enjoy these short Drabbles. Trust me, they won't be as long.

* * *

><p><em>Little Drabbling<em>

_(Kakashi Hatake - Sakura Haruno - KakaSaku)_

_(By XxNarutoFanGurlxX)_

* * *

><p>Kakashi began fumbling carelessly around his kitchen, his mind not concentrated on the items before him. Instead of thinking about what he needed to satisfy the stomachs of him and his friend Yamato, he was stuck in the images of Sakura Haruno, the girl - or should I rather say former student - that he admired.<p>

He could remember what she looked like when they were on their Team Seven vacation. She was wearing this gorgeous swimsuit; White (top and bottom), straps nearly less than half an inch, breast caps exposing much cleavage. Dear God, he enjoyed every minute of it.

Damn, he especially loved the moment when she bent over him to ask him about whatever she was talking about. He wasn't even sure what she asked, to be honest. All he knows was that her boobs were ghosting over his body, with her slim and thin body almost a few inches away from where he lay.

Sakura Haruno was some damn sexy ninja ... Wait! He shouldn't be thinking of an ex-student like this! But God dammit, her and her beautiful looks ... The best part was her personality, though.

He really loved how her emerald eyes glowed when she was happy or angry. Either way, it made him smile. And her pink, wavy hair. It was exactly like the color of the Cherry Blossom Tree, although, that is what her name means; Cherry Blossom.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi cocked his head to the side to find Yamato glaring at him with wondering eyes.

"What are you whipping up?" asked the brown-haired ANBU.

"Pink lemonade."

... Silence ...

"...Why pink?"


	2. Purple or Pink?

(Kakashi Hatake's P.O.V)

The music was loud and booming, nearly loud enough to make your ears bleed. The hardened, strong aroma of alcohol flowed in every direction, the smell of sweat and sex slipping out of nearby closets. The floor flashed with bright colors as the glittery balls from above twisted, reflecting shiny beams of light.

Damn, I should have never let Genma drag me to this stupid fucking pub. It smelled like fucking, shitty crap and drunk woman kept slugging over me and my balls. God dammit, I hate these type of bars.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder, surprised to find Sakura and her friends hanging around the opposite end of the bar counter. I watched her for a few moments until I realized that she was looking at me as well. I shot her a greeting wave and she waved back, then continued to chat with her friends as she took a seat on a chair.

Her rear was suddenly clear as she rested her bottom, my mind forgetting that she was wearing shorts in the first place. Why oh why, I wonder, why do I get so stupid whenever I see her?

"Oh, Hatake. I never expected you to be here."

A dark-haired woman climbed onto the table top in front of me, her legs wide open to expose a perfect view of her panties. Damn, she was sexy but there was no way in hell that I'd take her in.

"What do you want, Anko?" I grumbled lazily as I forced my gaze away from her legs.

She licked her lips deviously and gradually settled her ass on my hardened cock. Her hands began to linger around my shirt, her fingers clinging onto the ends every once in a while. "I want you," she hissed.

I pushed her hands away and squirmed uncomfortably in my seat.

"Not interested."

"What's the matter? Scared of the color purple?" she growled happily, her hair falling in front of her eyes.

"I think I like the color pink better than bitchy purple."


	3. Icha Icha Paradise?

Sakura walked around an isle and began searching through piles of books. She reached over to a section and apparently pulled out a volume that read _Men's Needs._ She frowned in disgust and quickly put it back in its place.

The pink-haired kunoichi was in the Hidden Leaf Library, searching for a certain book that many perverted men were interested in. Well, she wasn't perverted herself but she wanted to know why they were so obsessed with that book. It looked so normal, yet it held _many_ secrets.

One of the people that led her into this mature isle was Kakashi Hatake, her former sensei that she always looked up to. Yes indeed, he was powerful and kind and was known as the Great Copy Ninja, but he always had to bring that pornography of his. One impressive thing was whenever he fought and read it at the same time ... She just wondered what was the thing about that book that made it so 'pleasurable'.

Sakura hastily scanned a book shelf and grinned triumphantly as she pulled out a brightly teal-colored book. She held it in her hands and looked at it with big emerald eyes. There it was ... the book full of nasty, inappropriate secrets.

She opened it slowly and shakily, and when the book was fully spread apart, her eyes widened. There were so much ... sexual content! Pictures, descriptions, paragraphs ... my God, Jiraiya! What have you been doing these past years!

Suddenly, something warm and wet began tingling in between her legs. Oh no ... She was turned on! This was not a good thing! She has to stop ... but the story kept dragging her in ... Dear God, no.

"Oh, Sakura. What are you reading?"

A familiar voice rang in her ears and her lips parted slightly in shock. A gloved hand reached over and snatched the book away from her grasp and it held it close to his face. When he lowered the book to his chest, his mismatched eyes were full of deviousness.

"... Icha Icha Paradise?"


	4. Just take that DAMNED mask off!

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! For all of the amazing and kind reviews you guys gave me. Keep it up so I can be encouraged to continue this story. I will try to make it more funnier and cute if you wish. Again, thank you! So ...

REVIEW GOD DAMMIT!

(I am still not forcing you to!)

* * *

><p>(Sakura's P.O.V)<p>

I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat as I watched Teuchi hand me the Ramen I had ordered. "There you go," he had said, "Enjoy your food." But honestly, I didn't want to enjoy the food at the moment. I wanted to enjoy the moment of finally seeing Kakashi's face!

My head was turned toward him, my emerald eyes full of curiosity. I watched him take his chopsticks in one hand as the other hesitantly rose up to his face. I glared with much intensity, and apparently, he took notice to my stares.

"Uhh," he chuckled confusingly, "Aren't you gonna eat too?"

Damn, stop trying to make things so complicated oldy!

"Yeah, but I'm waiting for it to cool down a 'bit. You can start if you want," I lied as I faked a foolish smile.

He simply nodded in response and began giving his bowl of Ramen blank stares as of how I was doing from before. I began wondering what the hell he was doing until he stated that he was gonna wait too.

That friggin' basta-

"Sakura, are you angry? I suddenly felt a shift in your chakra level."

"... No, I'm absolutely fine," I said through gritted teeth. "Why don't you - I mean - we start eating?"

I slowly took my chopsticks in my right hand and pretended to start to eat the noodles, my eyes narrowed toward him. But he wasn't doing anything! He was just sitting there, his head turned toward me, his visible eye firmly intact with my gaze.

"I know you want to see my face. I'm not stupid," Kakashi yawned lazily as he stretched one arm toward me to pat me on the head.

I grunted and furrowed my eyebrows inward in frustration. I tightly gripped onto his wrist and leaned closer to him, our faces merely inches apart. His eye held puzzlement and fear and mine held fury and demand. I suspected that he knew what I wanted.

"Just take that _damned_ mask off!"


	5. Copy Ninja and Cherry Blossom Trees

Kakashi leaned further back into the tree trunk and placed his book on top of his masked face. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, his chest slowly rising up and down in a rhythmic beat. He was frustrated and confused at the same time, all because of Sakura Haruno.

Yesterday at Ichiraku Ramen, she had forcefully demanded that he would take his mask off and reveal his face. Of course, he had disagreed with her and received a smack across his arm. And now she was pissed because he didn't 'trust her enough' to show the most private things he had. But truthfully, he would have shown his face if he knew how to.

He trusted Sakura with all his heart, including the rest of Team Seven, but the point is that he just can't manage to do it. He's been hiding his face for years and was pretty good at it, but just taking the mask off now would ruin his reputation. Wait - the only reputation he had was of being the Great Copy Nin ... Oh how that bitch got to him.

Kakashi shrugged a couple of dead leaves off his shoulder and continued to stare blankly at the darkness of the book being on his face and all. Everything seemed boring now, ever since he and Sakura got into that little argument. She always lightened his day up, even when she was in the ugliest mood. But yesterday, her mood was different.

... Her emotions felt different from before. There was a hint of something ... Some emotion that he wasn't really sure of ... Love ... Could it be love? He had never experienced love since his childhood, besides the love of friendship and comrades. But that is different. The love that he was talking about was _true_ love with _true _feelings.

Wait - What the fuck was he thinking about? When the hell did he become this soft?

"Ah, ah. There he is!"

Kakashi pulled his Icha Icha book away from his face, only to find Rock Lee and Neji bent over him with devious, mocking eyes and smirking grins.

"Kakashi Hatake, the Great Copy ninja," Neji murmured.

"Was found under a Cherry Blossom Tree," Lee continued joyfully, his round circular eyes holding youth.

Kakashi rolled his single eye and grunted.

"...What's the problem with Sakura this time?" Neji questioned.

"...I don't understa-"

"Copy Ninja and Cherry Blossom Trees? It's unusual, so what's the matter?"


	6. Not As Good

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I was lying down comfortably on my couch, my legs propped up on the chair's arm, my right arm on my waist and my left dangling down to the floor. My eyes were taped to the TV, hoping to find something interesting on the channels ... But man! There was nothing good to watch! This day was just as boring as yesterday!

I sighed disastrously and blew my hair out of my face with a small puff of my breath. I flipped through a couple more of channels until I felt as if I was going to die of boredom. After lazily and mentally complaining, I slowly sat up and gave the wall a blank stare. There was nothing to do on such a fine day ... This sucks.

The sound of knocking on the door caught my ears and I quickly cocked my head toward the open window. It always gave me a perfect view of whom was there, but I really didn't see anything but plain skies and grass. I thought it could have been a branch or something, not until I heard three more knocks.

The knocking sounded more of a code now ... A code that only Team Seven kno - Holy shit!

I hurriedly rushed to open the door, only to find a crippled Kakashi Hatake crouching on my front porch steps, his head hanging and his arms dangling. I never thought I'd be so worried ... He was only my former sensei ... I realized that he was also a great friend and someone I looked up to.

I helped him up and allowed his arm to wrap around my neck for support as I guided him to the sofa. I sniffed the air and smelled death, blood, and anger. It smelled almost too much like war.

"Kakashi," I breathed, "Why didn't you go to a hospital?"

I watched him as he struggled to lean back against a pillow, my eyes wide with fear. He sluggishly brought his hand up to his torn and ravaged mask, then ripped the remainders away as if it was no longer needed. I gasped in shock as he literally removed his mask and threw it to the ground.

"Hospitals are not as good as being taken care of by a great friend," Kakashi coughed, his lips dripping blood.

I smirked and began cleaning his wounds.

"You're gonna owe me a bunch for doing this."


	7. You Did Remember

Kakashi walked around an isle and spotted something beautifully glimmer in the sunlight. He immediately began walking toward it and snatched the item with his hand, then took a great long look at it. He thought it was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

III

Her eyes fluttered open like butterflies and gleamed in the moonlight. But all beauty ended when she screamed a big scream, and she continued to scream until a gloved hand landed on her soft pink lips.

"Now, now. We don't want people to think that you are being kidnapped."

She yanked the hand away from her face and harshly whispered, "Kakashi Hatake! It's twelve at midnight!"

"Oh ... really? I thought it was eleven fifty-nine."

"Stop messing around! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she growled angrily.

Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and gazed at her with mismatched eyes. "My bad."

Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered, "So what do you wa-" Her voice trailed off as he brought an emerald-teal necklace from his pocket to her face. She glared at it with big green eyes and a small slight smile. "...Is that for me?"

Kakashi pulled her hair pink hair back and began wrapping the small steel-like chains around her neck. He kept his gaze firm on the back of her head as she kept hers on the wall straight across from them. Finally, he brought the two latches together and hooked it with a small _clink!_

"Happy Birthday Sakura," Kakashi happily stated as he gave her a small pat on the shoulder.

Suddenly, he found himself being wrapped in the warmth of her arms, her face dug deep into his chest. Her eyelids were clasped together and her lips were curved into the biggest grin. Her hair was sprawled across her back and his arms, some dangling over her forehead. She was a pretty sight ...

"You did remember."


	8. Kakashi Hatake

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I watched Sakura gaze out and into the starry night sky, her emerald orbs glowing with ever so happiness. She reminded me of how everyone used to be; all nice and caring for each other. She was like one of those unique people who hold memories from the past ... or something like that.

Something shiny-teal caught the corner of my eye and I brought my attention to her chest. At first, I was glaring at her gorgeous boobs. Then it sparkled again and nearly blinded me. I looked more carefully at her neck, only to find a green heart necklace with the letters S H engraved on the front.

A heart ... Who loves her?

That sort of made me furious, but then I remembered that we were never meant to be. She had always loved Sasuke, but that love had faded away. She tried loving me but that just didn't work ... So who loves her? Who cares about her? I know Sai cares about her but he wouldn't go too far to give her a heart necklace. Wait ... Yamato! No, he's like thirty two years old ... Who else?

"Hey, Sakura. Where did you get that necklace from?"

I just had to ask ...

"On my birthday," she said absentmindedly.

"No, I meant _where._ Not when," I stated sternly.

... Silence ...

"Kakashi Hatake."

My eyes grew wide and I felt my heart skip beats. Holy mother fucking cra-

"OOOH? HE LOVES YOU?"

I waited for pain, but I felt nothing but the breeze on my skin.

"...You are so stupid sometimes," she said happily.


	9. Cherry Blossom

A/N: Just wanted to thank you for all of the reviews! KEEP IT UP :) ! ! ! [I'm not forcing you to] Anyways, have a Happy Easter and enjoy this Little Drabble 'bout Kakashi and Sakura. Yes indeed, enjoy.

REVIEW FOR MEEEEE!

(STILL NOT FORCING YOU TO)

* * *

><p>Ino shuffled through the money she obtained for the day during her shifts in the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She sighed heavily and placed them in the cashier, then fell back against the wall with a small <em>thud!<em> Damn, it has been a long day and she cannot wait until the shop closes!

She heard the bells ring and averted her gaze to the front double door, only to find Kakashi Hatake entering with a blank expression. She wondered why the hell he was here until he said that he was looking for something. Of course he'd be looking for something! He's shopping. For flowers. In the Flower Shop. How stupid was he to say something like that?

Ino watched him with big blue eyes as he hastily scanned through a section of colorful flowers that she had arranged herself. He really looked as if he needed something.

"Hey, whattaya looking for Kakashi?" Ino asked oh-so-innocently.

"Cherry blossoms. Do you happen to have any?"

Something hit her on the back of her head and she smiled deviously. She tucked her hair behind her ear and giggled softly.

"Of course I do. I keep them in the back garden. I'll be right back."


	10. For You

PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE:

A/N: Hey you guys. I decided to continue the last chapter because a lot of you have been requesting for it. Besides, all of your kind reviews are tempting me (:

* * *

><p>Ino came back with a bundle of bright pink cherry blossoms and a big smile on her face. Kakashi could easily see through that smile and knew that she probably had an idea of why he needed the flowers ... Whatever.<p>

"Here you go," she kindly said as she handed him the bouquet.

Kakashi accepted the offer slowly and paid her the rightful amount of money. He watched her place the bills and coins in the cashier, wondering if she truly knew what he felt about _her._ He wondered ... Was Ino really that much of a best friend that she would know anything about blossoming friendship?

The front double door bells rang again, and Ino averted her gaze to the entrance. She knew it couldn't have been Kakashi because he was still standing there in front of her, so it was another custo -

"Oh, Sakura," Ino said shyly, "You did come after all." She dropped her head and rubbed her neck sheepishly. "A little_ late_, though. Perhaps Kakashi's personality has _rubbed off_ on you."

Kakashi shot a daring look at Ino, then glared at his former student with droopy, embarrassed eyes. Here he was, buying something surprising for her, and yet she had to come to spoil the moment. And the gift was supposed to be anonymous! Damn, if Ino called her over, he would tear her freaking body apart ...

Sakura suddenly came closer, shocking the silver-headed ninja. He scratched his head embarrassingly and tightened his grip on the flowers, careful to make sure that he wasn't crushing them to death.

"Sorry for arriving late, Ino," Sakura said, "So what's the flowers for?"

Kakashi was ready to confess the answers until Ino had to go joyously boasting about with jolly words.

"It's for _you_, Sakura!"


	11. That Bastard

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! There are only 11 chapters, yet there are over 20 reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! IF I reach at least thirty, I'd be more than happy to spice a little more things up!

Oh yeah, the school days are coming again. I just want to tell you all that I might not be updating during the week days, so sorry about that.

SO REVIEW GOD DAMMIT! Please?

* * *

><p>"Oh, Naruto. Don't go on chugging your Ramen about! Be more nicely-mannered!"<p>

Sakura annoyingly snatched the bowl away from his hands and placed it far away from him. He began complaining relentlessly and Teuchi seemed to take upon this little conflict, but she secretly threatened him that if he were to give him another bowl, he'd find himself in the hospital with no legs.

"Aww, Sakura-chan!" Naruto wailed childishly. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet!"

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. "Then don't eat like a pig."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Naruto grunted as he crossed his arms. He pressed his lips together in a pout and squeezed his eyes shut. "I bet you wouldn't take food away from poor old Sai!"

"I bet I would if he went on calling me Ugly," Sakura yawned.

She suddenly felt a shift in his chakra level and sense something of more in the area in deviousness. She had a bad feeling at the bottom of her gut. It felt as if butterflies were poking and prodding at her stomach ... Oh how he hated his jokes.

"You wouldn't take food from Kakashi Hatake, now would ya?" Naruto said slowly with a hiss.

"... It depends."

"It depends? I heard that you liked him enough to find out why he was so pleasured from reading Icha Icha!"

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT!"

"He did." Naruto grinned triumphantly as Sakura angrily pushed his bowl of Ramen to him.

"... That bastard."


	12. Too Much Alcohol

Kakashi kicked the door open and carefully supported her on the way to her bedroom. He gazed at her with worried mismatched eyes and saw every little detail that she held.

Her pink, wavy hair was spread across the sides of her cheeks, the ends tangling around her neck. Her eyes were barely open, those emerald specks glowing with infinity. Her glossy lips glowed in the moonlight as they forcefully twitched into a slight smile.

He sighed heavily as he finally placed her on her bed, and then he seated himself on the soft mattress to rest his aching legs. He was hurting ... He blamed Genma. If Genma hadn't brought him to that stupid pub again, maybe he wouldn't have been in this mess.

Kakashi took a glance at the resting beauty ... Well she wasn't resting anymore. She was sitting up, her eyes wearily opened and her hands rubbing away the drowsiness. Although, she still looked pretty damned sexy ...

Sakura suddenly leaned against him, her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers gently rubbing circles on his skin. She pressed herself closer to him and snuggled her head deeper into his chest.

He took a deep breath and smelled strawberries and cherries ... and some other sweet thing that he hoped wasn't arousal ... He didn't know what to do, honestly. There were only two choices that he could think of: Forcefully push her away or encourage her. Encouraging won't do any good, especially since they had a couple of years apart in age. If he forcefully pushed her away, who knows what would happen. He was even scared to hurt her for God's sake!

Kakashi looked at her again with his red and black orbs, only to find her face closer than before ... They were merely inches apart ... It was tempting, but he knew he couldn't. She was not in her normal mood, for he knows that she has been drinking. He could easily smell the strong scent ... He can't take over. Not when their friendship meant more than everythi-

All of a sudden, Sakura pressed her lips against his, only for a moment before she slumbered into a deep sleep.

Kakashi was left shocked; his heart skipping beats and his body shaking like crazy.

He gazed at her with a soft gaze and quietly whispered, "You had too much alcohol."


	13. It's Not Your First Time

(Kakashi's P.O.V)

Sakura was sitting on the cliff edge, her legs dangling off and her feet prancing about in mid-air. The wind was blowing her hair back like a drying machine, although it was more smooth and breezy. Those emerald specks of hers were glimmering proudly in the sunset and those rosy cheeks reminded me of happy memories ... It made me happy to see her like this.

Occasionally, Sakura would be at the hospital working her ass off. But not today ... I wondered why. She was always working as hard as Naruto when he was training to become Hokage. But not today ... She had told me that Shizune forced her to take a day off, but I didn't believe her.

There was something in her eyes that was straining her from telling the truth.

I decided that I would find out for myself.

I took a seat beside her and stared out into the red-orange sky laid out before us. This moment could be greatly used in the area of romance, but I didn't really think any romance would happen between us ... Not until I saw a speck of joy twinkle in her eye.

"Sakura, I honestly don't think that you _had_ to take a day off," I said.

"... I know," she murmured silently, "I took the day off to be with _you_."

... Silence ...

She turned her body toward me and she smiled a great, heart-warming smile. And it all went by too fast. First, she was happily grinning at me, and then I find myself drawn into her. And finally, she pulled my mask down and laid her lips on mine. I wondered why ... Why would she admire someone like me?

"You kissed me," I remarked quietly as our lips parted.

"Yeah..."

"It's not your first time."


	14. Shikamaru's Joke

A/N: Aha! I finally managed to update during the week days! Okay, anyways ... Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>(Shikamaru's P.O.V)<p>

I can't believe that I was actually stalking those two love birds! I mean, I knew that they had some odd spark between them but what I don't understand is why they won't accept their feelings for each other! I tried to do something an hour ago ... But that only earned me pain from that bitch! Troublesome women ...

"Oh, Shikamaru. I haven't seen you for a while."

Sakura strolled up to him with a rose in one hand and a paper in the other. It seemed to be a note, and I thought I saw the words 'I love you'. Perhaps my eyes deceived me.

"It was only an hour ago. Sheesh, lady," I yawned into my mouth.

"Don't push it. Can't you take a joke, lazy-ass?" Sakura snorted childishly.

"Speak for yourself. I tried joking with you earlier but I guess I-"

"_Never_ speak of that." Sakura planted her foot firmly into the ground and looked at me with flaring emerald eyes.

I shrugged lazily as of what I would do on any other normal, boring day and crossed my arms. Sometimes that woman pissed me off. I was only trying to explain to her in some weird way that she and him were meant to be. It was not a _big_ deal.

"Can I confess something first?" I suddenly asked absentmindedly.

"...What?"

"I happened to be there when you kissed Kakashi. I seriously saw sparks fly. No joke."

"... That was what you meaned by that 'joke'?"

"Yeah, I saw sparks fly when you laid your lips on that silver wolf."


	15. Notes

(Kakashi's P.O.V)

I stumbled out of my bedroom with a lazy and careless step, my feet leading me toward the soft-looking sofa. My hand rose up to my bare face and I yawned loudly, almost too loudly that it echoed in the room. Sometimes I wondered if I work to hard on certain days ...

_Poof! _Pakkun popped out of nowhere and startled me with a small, "Woah." I rolled my eyes at him and grunted. That Pakkun ... When will he ever learn to not scare me in the mornings? Damn ... especially on Monday mornings.

"Yo, Kakashi," he said sternly, "I got another note for you from ... whoever is sending you this note."

I took the paper out of his mouth, glad that it wasn't soaking with drool and slobber. I stared at it with a hard gaze and slowly opened it, only to find yet mysterious letter.

"_I feel deeply for you ... _What is this supposed to mean?" I asked unhappily.

"Did you ever think it would be something romantic?" suggested the dog. "It sounds kind of romantic to me."

I read the note two more times before actually realizing the true meaning of those words. It tingled my mind a little, how it sounded after repeating it mentally. They reminded me of a certain person ... but I couldn't quite put my finger on that name ... I found myself being intrigued.

"Are you sure you have no idea who have been sending these notes?" I asked with a flat tone.

"...Uhh."

I furrowed my eyebrows in curiosity. "... I smell a lie."

"Sakura Haruno."

"... Wait - What?"

"Sakura Haruno has ordered me to send these notes."


	16. Don't Know

Sometimes Kakashi wondered why he was so_ stupid_. Of course Sakura would love him, especially since she had just recently kissed him a couple weeks ago. But ... He was just afraid to accept her feelings toward him. Well for God's sake! They were paired together in Team Seven for years, but that has only been friendship.

... Or has she been feeling this way for a long time?

Dear God, he has got to get his mind straight! The real question is ... Does he love her back?

"Hey Sakura."

Kakashi called her name a couple of times before she actually responded with a jerk of her head.

Sakura was working over there on the opposite side of the room, her ass in perfect view and her curves as curvier like any other day. She was wearing her nurse outfit; you know, the one with the really tight skirt and short-sleeved shirt? Yeah, it kind of aroused him ... Wait! That's _not_ the situation!

He struggled to lean himself against the wall behind him, careful to not open any more wounds as of how he did yesterday ... Well yesterday, he tried escaping this damned hospital and ended up passing out while doing so. He was lucky that Sakura came in just a moment after.

"Yeah, Kakashi?" she replied slowly, her voice in a gentle whistle.

"Do you _love_ me?" Kakashi questioned with a slight frown.

Sakura spun around sluggishly, her face pale white and her cheeks almost rosy. "Oh..." Her voice trailed away as our gazes intertwined. "...Yeah, I do."

Now this was the moment where he was supposed to pass out. He wanted to pass out, for_ Pete's sake_. But he just didn't. He wanted to answer her, but he couldn't because he didn't know how to. Those words were just _too_ hard to say ...

"What would you do if I'm unsure of my feelings for you...?"

Sakura smiled sadly at him and he saw a small tear slip out of her eye.

"I don't know ... I wouldn't know what to do without you."


	17. Competitive Rivals Talk

(Might Guy's P.O.V)

I happily stormed out of my humble abode, only to find my arch rival, Kakashi Hatake the Great Copy Ninja, staring out over a bridge. At first, I was going to surprise attack him with my leaf hurricane, but then I sensed nothing but dreadful chakra. His chakra level was so low that I thought he was going to die! That man! He mustn't die on me no matter what, otherwise I wouldn't have any other rival to be competitive against!

I quickly zoomed to his side, causing a slight breeze to push back his silver-coated hair. I grinned joyfully, my eyes twitching with excitement. This was my chance to finally win against him! He didn't seem so tough looking now!

"Ah, Kakashi Ha - Ta - Ke! I am ready to challenge you!" I announced.

He didn't do anything but glare at the blue stream wiggling its way out from under the bridge. I questionably looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and placed my hand on my chin.

"What is wrong, my good 'ol rival?" I asked triumphantly.

Kakashi eyed me with his dark, single eye, nearly tearing the joy out of me. He looked frightening. No, he didn't look frightening. He _felt_ frightening. He looked absolutely in dread and despair! To be honest, it actually pained me to see him like this! Does that mean he's a great friend of mine too?

I slowed my breathing and relaxed against the railing, hoping to seize my wild movement. "If it is not a challenge you want, then there will be no challenge," I stated, "But I will offer some advice if you need some."

Kakashi breathed into his mask and murmured, "Sakura Haruno."

I knew what he was talking about. Almost all of his closest friends knew about what had been happening.

"Feelings are the hardest to accept, but if you really feel deeply for her ... Go for it."

For once, Kakashi smiled truthfully at me. I felt proud of myself as of how I would feel when training Lee.

"So how about that challenge?" asked the jounin.


	18. Still Something To Live For

A/N: I appreciate all of your kind reviews. As I promised, I will spice things a little more. And it's not just going to be romance.

KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLE. I LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

><p>(Kakashi's P.O.V)<p>

It was a simple mistake that lead me to the most life-threatening decision. It was a simple mistake that lead me into this horrible mess, in which I, myself, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno are involved in.

"You like that don't you?" hissed Kabuto. "You like the pain, hm?"

I could feel my eyes widen, my jaw drop, my ribs tingle with blood. I suddenly gripped onto his neck and nearly choked the life out of him. I dug my nails deep into his skin as I felt him twitch with utter pain. He merely smiled deviously at me.

"You will die soon, Hatake," coughed the half-snake, "You can't remove that venom in time."

I spat blood out as I felt something hit me deep in the stomach. His fist. He knocked the wind out of me, forcing my body to fly back and into the thick walls of the cliff. I felt my spine crack sightly and eyed my wounded arm. It hurt. It all hurt so much. But I had to do it for the lives of Team Seven. I am their sacrifice.

My hand flashed blue and white as Kabuto slugged closer toward me, his hands clawing his way to me. I charged the electricity into a spare kunai and threw it at his head, the point cutting his neck. I watched as he grinned again, his mouth pouring blood and gore.

"You and I will die together," he had simply said before he fell into the darkness of hell. I groaned as my wound opened wider across my back. I clutched my chest and coughed more blood out and saw the shocked expressions of my fellow teammates.

And as I fell into a dark and dreary dream, I heard Sakura cry, "Kakashi! Please don't die."

The voice was closer now.

"There is still something to live for..."


	19. Who Turned the Lights On?

Kakashi was lying in his bed, his arms wrapped around a feminine figure and his sheets covering his bare chest. He snuggled closer to her and opened his eyes to find a very bright day dawning upon him. He yawned and sat up to stretch, nearly knocking her awake.

This time, he carefully stepped out of bed and changed into a clean pair of sweatpants, not bothering to put on any shirt since he was only in the comfort of his home. He sighed and felt something tingle in between his legs. He looked down and remembered what had happened last night.

Sakura has been laid ... by none other than him. To be honest, it was actually pleasurable even if she was a virgin at the time. It must have been one of the best moments that had happened to him for he really wanted it to happen again ... And maybe happen in an even better way.

Kakashi rolled his shoulders and eyed his client that was still resting soundly on his bed. She looked beautiful with her pink hair and all. Her face was still flushed and she held this small slight smile on her face. She appeared serene and peaceful, based off of her current sleeping expression.

The sunlight changed its angle and landed on her figure. Kakashi watched with interest as the light beam expressed her most valuable details. This ray of light showed something more than personality. It showed what a person really is.

Now this ... This was a moment to remember.

"Mmpf."

Sakura rolled onto her other side and she wearily opened her eyes and stared at him with a questioning gaze. Even when she looked confused, she was still incredibly sexy...

"Kakashi ... Who turned the lights on?"


	20. Sundaes and Cherries

Kakashi was searching for something that wasn't rotten, spoiled, or at least a little edible in his refrigerator to whip something up for him and his long-time friend Yamato. He and Yamato have been switching off a little, the two of them visiting for dinner every once in a while. It was enjoyable, but the only problem was that Sakura's image was always stuck in his mind.

He's not kidding. Wherever he goes, the only thing that would satisfy him or occupy him was thinking about Sakura or at least having a little 'fun' with her if you know what I mean (And yes, I mean sex). She always pleases him, sexually or un-sexually.

Besides that, she always kept him company. Whenever he had nothing better to do, she'd visit him and cheer him up with a little miso soup or tell him stories about Naruto screwing up on his sparring battles with Sai and her. It was always enjoyable to hear from her every once in a week.

Kakashi sighed drastically and finally decided that he'd make some ice cream sundaes for dessert. He arranged the ice cream and began piling them on top of each other, vanilla and chocolate and strawberry flavors.

Finally, he made the last touch.

A cherry.

He placed a cherry on top of his sundae and smiled slightly, the food cherry reminding him of that pink-haired bitch.

"Oh, Kakashi. What do we have this time?" Yamato questioned as he jumped out from behind him.

"Sundaes for dessert."

"Nice! Oh - wait, why is there a cherry on top of yours?"

"I like cherries, Yamato."

"... Okay ... Wait - How come I don't get one? Am I not as special as Sakura or what?"


	21. Mature Buddies

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting for a while, but I had troubles on updating this one T,T Sigh ... Anyways, I just hope you forgive me and I hope that you'd continue to read these drabbles ^^ Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kiba came running in her direction, his fast dog-like speed whirling her gaze. He held to a halt as he skidded across the ground, his body nearly smashing into Sakura's. Sakura squealed as he came too close with his drool. Kiba apologized and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as the pinkette continuously shouted furiously at him.<p>

"Kiba Inuzuka! I know that you're in a rush and everything but you have gotta be more careful!" Sakura growled, her fists clenching and her teeth gritting. "You could have _killed_ me if you ran over me with those paws!"

The brown-haired ninja rolled his eyes as he smirked. "Stop treating me like an actual dog. And besides, Akamaru would fit that description quite well," he muttered, "Anyways, I came here to ask a favor of you."

"And what would that be, Kiba?"

Sakura turned to look over her head, only to find Kakashi Hatake standing beside her with a funny expression. She had almost forgotten that he was there with her, accompanying her to the Hokage's office. She almost forgot.

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows and placed his fingers on his chin as if he was a detective solving a mystery. He stood there for a moment, confused and dumbfounded, until he finally decided to speak up. But he sounded really hesitant and afraid.

"I heard that you were Shikamaru's sex buddy!" he suddenly blurted with red cheeks.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What? _Ew_, that is nasty!" she wailed.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Then you aren't his sex buddy?"

"Never in my life."

"So then can you be mine?"

"YOU PERVERTED DOG!"

"Is that a yes?"

Kakashi stepped into the conversation and held Sakura by the arm. He sighed and eyed Sakura suspiciously, giving her a message that definitely terrified her. If he was going to try to stop this nonsense with whatever he was going to say, it would all go sou-

"If anyone is going to be Sakura's sex buddy, it would be me."

Too late. Kakashi already said it.


	22. He Needs His Icha Icha Moment

A/N: Hello to all people! Sorry for updating late, but I had physical therapy to deal with -_- Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! And please...

DON'T Forget To Review!

* * *

><p>Sakura stood there, her feet plunged into the shallow shore of the beach, her toes enjoying the soft peachy sand. Her grin was wide and bright, her pink hair flowing around her neck as the wind blew against her. She suddenly squealed as Naruto splashed cold water on her face, and of course, she shoved him back, nearly making him drown.<p>

"Baka!" She yelled, her fingers tightening the knot of her bikini on her neck. "I wasn't planning on getting soaking wet yet!"

Soaking wet. Oh those words taunted him. Pleasured him even. Kakashi sighed drastically and slapped his masked face into his hand. Sakura Haruno, that damn lady wouldn't just leave him alone. Her gorgeous body, her wonderful curves, her beautiful smile. It made him tingle with excitement.

He removed his jounin vest and tossed it aside, revealing his sleeveless top which appeared very thin, for you could easily point out the outline of his chiseled chest. He stripped away his sweat pants, exposing his swimming shorts (Good thing he remembered to put those on). And finally, he snatched his Icha Icha book from the beach towel and began reading it.

But every moment, every second, every minute. Her image would just pop back into his mind, and if not, his mismatched eyes would glue itself on her figure. Kakashi shook his head in frustration and growled low to himself, trying to convince himself that he is _not_ hardening to the sight of her.

"Hey Sakura, go deeper!" Naruto called out, his hand pushing Sai further back into the ocean. "It feels good over here, having the waves hit the back of your head!"

Kakashi hung his head in defeat. Go deeper. It feels good. Damn it, all of their words that are meant to be innocent are killing him!

He threw his book aside and mentally admitted it.

He has _got_ to make his own Icha Icha moment with her!


	23. Just Like Old Times

Don't Forget To Review^^ Love You All!

* * *

><p>Kakashi was to meet up with his former Team Seven, including Sai and Yamato, in the very classroom in the Ninja Academy where they had first met. It was supposed to be a reunion, or at least, that's what Naruto had yelled at him about. The only problem was that he was two hours late.<p>

But no one could blame him. It is his hobby and he is usually tardy, even if the event is the most important. People just began thinking of him as an old hag, but like he really gave any crap about that. He knows himself that he is very strong and _not _old.

Kakashi took a turn in a hallway and ran into a couple of young academy ninja. Perhaps his masked face scared them, for they were huddled close together, their arms practically vibrating against each other's bodies. He sighed and explained that he wasn't going to hurt them and urged for them to continue whatever they were doing.

Suddenly, the orange-haired chubby one pointed out that he was the Great Copy Ninja and they all started rambling over him, asking questions about his very hard missions and life as a sharingan-wielder. Kakashi only answered one question, the one about him being the sensei of Team Seven.

Which reminded him ... He has got to meet up with them. "Yes yes, now goodbye." Kakashi laughed foolishly as he poofed his way out of his situation. Damn children these days. So irritating. So much fans. Annoying. Very annoying.

All of a sudden, he found himself in the correct room and sighed in relief, accidentally stumbling backwards into the door afterward. He hit the entrance and rubbed the back of his neck, but then something hit his head and he watched the white puffs of smoke lurk around his face. He waved his hand in the air to clear the dust and crinkled his nose at his laughing team, especially Sakura Haruno.

"Just like old times, hm Gramps?" Sakura giggled as she waved another chalkboard eraser in her hands.

Kakashi was expecting it to be Naruto's idea . . . But Sakura's idea?


	24. I Will Never Leave You

Kakashi limped his way to the North Gate, his own blood covering his footsteps. In a matter of minutes, he would pass out. He has already lost enough blood and he was surprised that he wasn't knocked out yet, but he knows that he's running out of time. If he doesn't make it back to the Hidden Leaf Village, he would pass out cold and be left here to die.

Rain began showering down upon him, soaking him completely down to the bone. But that didn't stop him from moving. Ignoring the cold and pain, he continued to walk back home with all his might. And like he hoped, he reached the village within a few more minutes.

The gate was beginning to come into view, and when he had come close enough, he found none other than Sakura waiting for him, her emerald eyes sparkling with tears of worry.

She came running at him with open arms and embraced him with her warmth, not minding all of the blood staining her clothes. Her arms. It welcomed him back home. He felt happy to be back at the village after so many months. He felt joy rising in his heart. He was happy to see her again. Sakura's beautiful innocent smile. Her wonderful gleaming eyes. Her long, wavy pink hair. Her amazing yet terrifying personality. He loved it all. He embraced it all.

"Kakashi!" cried Sakura. "I thought you would never come back! I thought that you were long gone..."

He brushed her hair back shakily and hung onto her tightly, afraid that he would lose her forever. Afraid that she would leave him all alone.

She dug her face deeper into his chest, her hands gripped onto his vest. "I thought you left me..."

After a few moments of silence, he pressed his masked lips against her forehead and whispered, "I will never leave you, Sakura. I will always be by your side, alive or dead."

He felt himself collapse to the ground in a matter of seconds and heard her cries and screams for help.


	25. Who's Mr Fuji?

Tsunade had ordered for her to take care of the new patient, Mr. Fuji, for two weeks until he is released from the hospital. Sakura was definitely not looking forward to having to watch over this man, especially since his name sounds old and dirty. It reminded her of those men who really loved to get their hands on women.

On the bright side, he wasn't as worse as Kakashi. Man, she could remember how many times she had to chase that old fart around the village, and that was nearly thirty times in her whole Medical Ninja career. The bad part about taking care of him wasn't that though. Actually, it was when he would always read his Icha Icha book in front of her.

That book. She hated it. It disgusted her. It was full of unnecessary content that bothered nearly every woman but pleasured almost every man. Someone just had to be that stupid to write those series. Whoops. Sorry Jiraiya.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, turned to look at the door and found it to have read 'Room Number Nine'. Well, this was Mr. Fuji's room, or at least, that's what Tsunade-sama had told her back at the front desk counter. She entered, her back turned to the patient.

"Sakura?"

That familiar voice . . .

"Uh, Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

He scratched his head and awkwardly tugged at his mask. "I got injured and this is my room?" he said confusingly.

"But this is Mr. Fuji's room," said Sakura.

"Who's Mr. Fuji?"

Sakura slammed her forehead against the door and growled to herself. Tsunade had tricked her into taking care of Kakashi . . . _again._

"Hey, can you hand me my Icha Icha book over there on the counter?"

Oh boy, it's going to be a long day . . .


	26. Drawing Sticks

Sakura and Kakashi were both deciding on who would go prank Naruto this time. It was a tradition between the two of them. Every month on the twenty second, they would plan something devious together and choose who would do it. But this year, oh boy, they were having such an argument.

Sakura slapped Kakashi across the arm and watched him rub it constantly, his pale white skin reddening. She crossed her arms and perked her lips into a pout.

"It's _your_ turn to prank Naruto, Kakashi!" demanded Sakura.

Kakashi shrugged and planted his two hands beside him then lifted his masked face to the sky to watch the passing-by birds. His silver hair flew in the breeze as the wind pounced against her and him continuously.

"I have an idea," he piped, "How about _you_ go this time, and maybe I'll stop reading Icha Icha for a while."

The pink-haired kunoichi huffed and shook her head. "Nope! You would never stop reading that pornography! I've known you for years, Hatake, and you've never stopped reading that series!"

He eyed her confusingly and shrugged again. "I'm still gonna make you go," he mumbled lazily.

Of course, Sakura went against this. She frantically looked around her, in hope of finding something useful to help them in their decision of who would prank that yellow-headed twit. Finally, a bundle of sticks caught her eye and she immediately snatched them away from the grass.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. "How about we draw sticks? Whoever gets the longest one, he or she has to prank Uzumaki!"

"Sakura," Kakashi smirked, "But you know my_ stick_ will_ always_ be the longest."


	27. Your Doctor

A/N: I haven't updated in forever, I know, and I am sorry about that. But here I am with another little drabble on KakaSaku, so don't be mad at me anymore if you are! Yay, everyone is happy now!

Ummm, sorry about the 'weird' chapter thingy. I don't know what happened and T_T wow. Embarrassing. I feel stupid now. I think I accidentally pulled up and put my brother's stupid papers as a chapter. Sorry about that.

Onward ~ I am so sorry again .

* * *

><p>Sakura was hurting. It ached. It burned. It felt electrifying like thunder. It felt heavy like a bag full of tears. She, Sakura Haruno, was heartbroken. She, the person who vowed to never love him again, was crying over his grave. She didn't understand why she had come here in the first place. Over the years, she had realized how much of an unworthy ninja Sasuke Uchiha had become, but she's crying because of him. Why? Why was the fact that he was now dead hurt her? She shouldn't be feeling any of this toward a Rogue Ninja whom had nearly destroyed the whole village. She shouldn't be feeling deep emotions for this traitor. But she was.<p>

Sakura clenched her fists and shakily stood up. She can't. She can never forgive what Sasuke had done to her and the Hidden Leaf. Never in her life, she could forgive that bastard. Never ever.

The kunoichi trudged home slowly, having nothing more to do with of what used to be the raven-headed boy. But her heart. It was still aching. For the time being, she tried to ignore the strong pain arising in her chest. Eventually, a couple of tears began to slip out of her eyes unnoticed, and apparently it caught someone's attention.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Kakashi as he jogged up to her, his single onyx eye filling itself with worry. "It's a beautiful day and Naruto and Sai have been itching to spar you, but-" He paused to only realize that familiar look in her eyes. "Oh," he murmured, "Right."

"Kakashi, I'm heartbroken," said Sakura.

Kakashi glanced at her for a short moment before pulling her into an embrace.

"Then let me mend those wounds and heal those bruises, Sakura," he whispered into her ear, "I can be your doctor."


	28. I Know You Do

A/N: Sorry about the mess-up on chapter 27 T_T sigh, I'm stupid. I don't know why I pulled up my little brother's stupid stuff . . . T_T

Anyways, I have received many messages on people wanting a lemon for this, so I am making this chapter specially for that. Um, enjoy this chapter.

I still feel stupid from the previous chapter T_T Grr

* * *

><p>He slammed into her, hitting that pleasurable spot that she had mentioned. And with every call of his name, with every purr, moan, and yell, he pounded against her faster and faster. It was endless. What was endless? Of course, the beautiful and precious pleasure that she had brought him.<p>

Sakura is just so damn tight that it makes him want even more. But he has already gotten that 'more' before fucking her madly. That pink-haired kunoichi had took his cock into her mouth and sucked on it repeatedly, she has stroked his hard membrane with skillful hands, she has kissed the life out of him and even allowed him to play with her pussy and breasts. It was all heaven, but of course he was hesitant at first. But she was the one who started all of this sexual contact, so he guessed that she wanted it as much as he did.

"Fuck, Kakashi. I'm coming close," whimpered Sakura, her lips parting.

Kakashi laid his mouth on hers and murmured against her cheek, "Stay with me, babe. Cum with me, Sakura." And with that having said, the two of them reached their climax and he released his seed into her womb.

The silver-haired man collapsed on top of her, her breasts pressed against his chest, and dug his face under her chin, smiling about how happy he was to finally have sex with one of the most beautiful women in Konoha.

"I can feel you smiling against my boobs," huffed Sakura.

Kakashi blushed and rolled off of his little cherry blossom with a grin, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He then covered the both of them with her bed sheets and hugged her again to be only greeted by her warmth.

"Sakura, I love you," Kakashi whispered.

"I know you do," she giggled.


	29. Maybe Later

Sakura shakily stepped into the shower with her bare body, her skin tingling to the warm touch of the water's downpour. She wiggled slightly as the area in between her legs began throbbing painfully, ignoring the fact of to why it was hurting in the first place. She forced her thoughts elsewhere and began to wash the muck and scum away from her body, feeling relieved to be clean and fresh again.

Suddenly, she felt the floor slightly shift underneath her feet, the tiles creaking ever so quietly. That never happened unless there were more than one person in the shower ... Something brushed against the back of her thighs, giving her a chilling cold feeling of what it could be, and then two muscular arms snaked around her waist and brought her close to his chest.

The smell of sweat filled the atmosphere ... and sex. But damn, Sakura wasn't in the mood for having him fuck her all over again, as of how he did yesterday. To be honest, she did enjoy the warmth feeling of his length inside of her and how much it pleased her to be touched by only him, but ... she was exhausted.

"Sakura-_chan_, you didn't invite me to come and shower with you," he hissed into her ear silently, his masculine voice arousing her. His grip tightened on her waist and she felt his hardening membrane press against her ass, which he thought was very amusing. "So now I guess I can punish you," he continued playfully, his fingers brushing against her womanhood every now and then.

"Kakashi." Sakura spun around and gave him a light peck on the lips before exiting the shower. "_Maybe_ later."


	30. Just a Dream?

Sakura clenched her fists as she felt him play with her womanhood, his tongue flicking at her sensitive spot repeatedly. She closed her eyes and hoped that it would all go away ... the humiliation ... the stupidity. Yes, she did enjoy the pleasure that he was bringing her, but she never thought that he would literally make his own Icha Icha chapter out of her. And besides that, she was joking! But she guessed that he didn't take it as a joke.

And apparently, the girl in that chapter was chained up onto the wall while the man would be the one in control, which really irritated Sakura. Well ... chains and all that stuff ... it wasn't her thing. She disliked it. Very much.

All of a sudden, the world began spinning around her, then her emerald eyes fluttered open to only find that it was a mere dream. She breathed slowly, happy that it was _just a dream._ But for some odd reason, she smelled sweat and felt the throbbing all over her body. She needed to tell herself that it was just a dream ... to convince her mind that it w_as actually _a dream.

"It's just a dream," she silently whispered, hoping that it was indeed just a mere fantasy that she hated with all her life.

Something tightened around her waist and pulled her close of what felt like another body.

"What's just a dream, Sakura?" asked Kakashi as he settled his chin on her shoulder.


	31. Swimming With Team Seven

Sakura dove into the stream, creating a tremendous splash upon her former Team Seven; Yamato, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi. She rose to the surface, her hair dripping wet and tangled. A big smile crossed her face, embarrassing her fellow teammates.

"Damn Sakura, are you trying to drown us?" joked Yamato as he playfully nudged her.

The pink-haired girl smirked and pushed Yamato's head underwater, pulling him back up after a couple of seconds. He coughed up water and repeatedly took in big breaths, his hand shakily gripping onto her shoulder.

"Maybe," she giggled.

Suddenly, Kakashi slipped behind her and pushed his way beside her, something brushing against the back of her thighs. She shuddered and turned around to face him with questioning eyes.

"Ah, Sakura. I guess I can trust you enough."

Kakashi came closer and pressed his bare face against her cheek, then whispered, "Naruto pulled my trunks off underwater and I can't seem to find them. If you see them anywhere, please let me know so that I can then punch the life out of that twit." He gave a smile then disappeared into the thin air.

"Uh, sure -" She paused after realizing something.

If he wasn't wearing his trunks and he walked behind her, was that thing that she felt his ... ?

Holy shit.


	32. Happy Father's Day!

Father's Day Special! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat alone in his living room staring at the black TV screen. No, it wasn't turned on but like he gave a shit about that. There was absolutely nothing to do which meant that he was captivated in the hands of boredom. For him, this Sunday was the stupidest Sunday out of all of the Sundays in the month of June.<p>

It just isn't fair. The fact that all fathers get a chance to have fun with their family and non-fathers don't disgusted the jounin. It's a stupid holiday - if it even is a holiday. Kakashi just assumed that whoever created this holiday was plain fucking stupid. He or she - or maybe even they - knows that not every man is going to have a great family and live a happy life.

Like he said before, it just isn't fair. Kakashi doesn't even have a dad to celebrate the holiday with. Well Sakumo died a long time ago so a celebration is never going to happen. Genma had invited him to a party that he was holding for today, but Kakashi rejected the invitation. He didn't know why but he thought that it was his emotions talking and not him.

A soft knocking sound bounced off his front door, causing him to groan in irritation. Wondering why someone would go bug a lonely man like himself, he sluggishly trudged toward the door and opened it, surprised to find Sakura standing behind it looking ever so beautiful in her white lacy dress.

"Kakashi, I thought I'd find you here," she sighed as she stepped into the room, "Well Happy Father's Day!"

"Damn it, kid. I'm not a father or anything. I don't see why you have to tell me that," muttered Kakashi.

"Every man celebrates Father's Day despite that some aren't married," she pouted.

"Not me. Today is just irritating."

"Maybe you're acting irritating," she huffed, "Besides, you're going to be a father sooner or later too!"

"How would you know that, little miss Pinky?" he grumbled.

"Because I love you more than anything," she said softly, a smile spreading across her face. Sakura stood on tippy-toes and placed a gentle kiss on his masked nose. "Happy Father's Day, Kakashi."

"...Thanks, Sakura. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Review Please! I would love all of your critique, nice or bad! (x<p> 


	33. Naughty Kakashi

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy for the last couple of weeks. ]:

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, you're late! This is the first time in history too!"<p>

Naruto gleefully watched his pink-haired comrade step into the training grounds. Her hair was neatly tied up into a bun, her bangs slightly covering her right eye. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap with the Haruno crest embedded on the back and had a pair of dark blue shorts on. And the boy has got to admit, but she looked pretty sexy in her summer clothing.

"Shut up, Naruto. I had to do an errand for Shizune this morning," she muttered as she shakily took a seat on the grass.

"Must have been some tough errand," remarked Sai, "You're shaking so much that it makes it look like you just saw a ghost!"

"Shut up!" snarled Sakura as she crossed her arms, her cheeks reddening.

"Looks like Kakashi is finally rubbing of on you, Sakura!" laughed Yamato.

"I said shut the fuck up!" she demanded. She suddenly smacked Yamato across the arm, leaving a pink spot in its place. She snorted victoriously as the brown-haired ninja rubbed it repeatedly. "I'm not making up any stupid excuses!" she continued loudly.

"It sure sounds pretty fake, considering that you're a bad liar." Her arm swung at Yamato again, only to hit a thick block of wood. Yamato poked his head up from behind the barrier and snickered, "Didn't hit me this time, kid."

"Argh, Kakashi this is all your fault!" Sakura tore Kakashi's Icha Icha book away from his face and threw it to the ground, leaving her former sensei surprised yet cool at the same time. "If you never had sex with me, I wouldn't have to be in this crappy mess," she pouted.

Kakashi's foolish smile was soon dropped into a big 'O'. He panicked a little and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Now, now Sakura. Don't make up these silly thi-"

"Who said I was making any of it up?" she mumbled.

"Woah, Kakashi!" laughed Naruto. "No wonder she's cranky! Did ya pound her hard!"

"Naruto!" scolded the jounin, a drop of sweat trickling down his cheek.

"Ha, I would just love to see that face of yours," stated Sai, "Too bad your mask is in the way."

Kakashi hung his head as he tried to ignore all of the blabbering his team was creating. But what he just couldn't push out of his mind was the fact that Sakura broke her promise to never tell anyone. Maybe this is a punishment for pushing her over the limit last night.

"My my, Kakashi-sempai," snickered Yamato, "You are very naughty."


	34. Goodnight

Team Seven had just successfully completed an S-ranked mission in the Hidden Sand Village, and were just on their way back home to the Hidden Leaf Village. It was about a three day trip from the Hidden Sand to the Hidden Leaf, so of course they stopped to take breaks along the way - in Inns, hotels, and such. So now there was only another day before arriving back at home, and they were just about to rent a couple of rooms to rest in.

"We would like to rent three separate rooms please, with two beds in each one," stated Kakashi Hatake, his hand pulling out his Make Out Series novel, "We are only staying one night."

The hotel manager scanned through the guest book with an unsure expression, his eyebrows creased and his nose crinkled. "I am sorry, but we only have two rooms available. One room has a king-sized bed and the other has three separate beds. And the two rooms are luxurious, so it may cost a lot."

Kakashi sighed ungratefully to the thought of having to share a room with someone. He is not accepting a male to share the bed with him, so Yamato, Sai, and Naruto are out of the picture, which leaves those three to use the second room. Meaning, Sakura has to…

"I guess I have no choice…Okay, how much?"

"One hundred ryo," said the manager, his hand held out to retrieve the payment.

Groaning inwardly, the jounin handed the middle-aged man the money and walked up the stairwell to their bedrooms, with Yamato, Naruto, Sai, and a complaining Sakura by his side.

"Na na, Sakura-chan is sleeping with us Sai!" squealed Naruto in delight.

Sai didn't bother to respond. Kakashi was sure that the boy didn't want to be involved with the arising conflict.

"Naruto, I don't think I'll be sharing a bed with sempai, any time sooner," exhaled Yamato, his hand pressing against his forehead, "I think Sakura's going to have to handle that one."

"What?" stammered the kunoichi, her arms crossing.

"I'm not going to put up with Yamato here," coughed Kakashi, "Nor with any of the other boys. I'll have you know that I am not gay and I do not appreciate having to sleep so close to a male." He eyed Sakura as she perked her lips into a pout. "I'm not so excited about sleeping next to you, either, Sakura. So just live with it. We have an equal share of what we are all feeling about this."

"…Fine," she muttered nonchalantly, her hand pushing the bedroom door open, "But I'm keeping my distance."

. . .

Nightfall came around very quickly, sleep claiming Naruto, Sai, and Yamato. She was sure that those three were fast asleep - she could hear them snoring through the thin walls. But unfortunately, the kunoichi just couldn't sleep herself.

Her back was turned to Kakashi, who was most likely asleep, her face tucked into the soft mushy pillow. She tried many times to close her eyes and doze off, but it didn't work out. She even attempted to stare at the ceiling until she tired herself out. None of those little tactics worked, so she just lay there, thinking and wondering.

"Sakura…you're still awake, aren't you?"

She heaved a big breath. "Yes." She rubbed her eyes wearily. "I can't fall asleep for some reason, Kakashi."

…Silence…

"Well…here, let me help." Suddenly, she felt his strong, muscular arm tighten around her waist, bringing her close to his chest. His masked face dug into her bare neck and she felt his breaths bounce off of her skin. On the other hand, Sakura was frozen stiff, surprised to see that Kakashi would come to such a decision in order to help her nap. But eventually, she eased into his comfort and warmth and sighed in relief, a slight grin spreading across her face.

As if he knew what she was thinking, he whispered, "Better?"

"Better," she laughed softly, then slumbering into a deep wonderful dream.


	35. Jealousy: Part I

A/N: Shit, I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto

Claimer: I do own Aika

* * *

><p><em>Jealousy: Part I<em>

The two of them were on an S-ranked mission together in Ame. They were supposed to be capturing a mysterious ninja who claims to have no part in collecting Cursed Dolls - these odd tools that suck in powerful chakra for safekeeping. The mission is to be done in less than two weeks, and already three days passed without success. So now the two Hidden Leaf ninja were traveling in an unusually small town, searching for an Inn to stay in for the night.

"Hm," sighed Kakashi, his eye glued to the manager's reddening face. She had long wavy brown hair, sparkling crimson eyes, and she seemed to be very young. Perhaps the same age as his fellow comrade, Sakura Haruno, who was the kunoichi who decided that she would accompany him on this mission.

"Hello, mister," she finally began, "My name is Aika and I will be helping you out today. May I ask of what do you need?" She smiled flirtatiously, even he could tell that she was one of those fan girls, and placed one hand on her hip to show off her so-called glamorous body.

"Yes." The jounin coughed uncomfortably as the woman leaned closer over the desk. "Do you have any rooms available for us?" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, feeling the intense glare that Sakura was giving him. "We are only staying one night," he finished.

"Only one room," Aika giggled softly, "It will cost you thirty ryo."

"Of course," he chuckled forcefully, dropping the money into her hands.

"Now just sign into this guest book. Oh, let me get you a pen." Aika searched for a writing utensil and finally spotted on, but 'accidentally' dropped it onto the floor. Slowly, she bent over and reached out to grab it, intentionally sticking her ass out for Kakashi to see.

Sakura, seeing this stupid act with her own emerald eyes, gritted her teeth in complete anger - she wouldn't know if it was jealousy because she has never felt this odd feeling bubble down in her gut - and hooked her arm through Kakashi's, surprising him. Yet, the silver-haired Copy Nin didn't do anything. He most likely knew what she was already doing, and she assumed that he wanted that slutty woman off his back as well.

"Okay, here you go, mister." She stood up and handed him the pen. "Oh…" Aika narrowed her crimson-colored eyes toward Sakura. "You are…a couple?" she muttered arrogantly.

"Yes," smiled the kunoichi, "My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you, Aika."

"Hm," huffed Aika as she handed Kakashi the bedroom keys, "Have a nice day."

The 'couple' strode off toward the stairwell, their arms still locked together in case. When they finally felt as if they were all alone, Kakashi let his arm fall back to his side and sighed, "Now we have to pose as a couple? Man oh man, Sakura. What would Tsunade-sama think of this?"

"Ha, just live with it, Kakashi," murmured Sakura, "Besides, you despised that slut as much as I did."

"True," he agreed as he stuck the key into the lock, "But now we have to pose as a couple for the rest of the mission. Our target is roaming around in this town and being 'lovers' is sort of going to get in the way if we don't cooperate."

"I said live with it, Kakashi." She stuck her tongue out.

He shook his head and grinned slightly behind his mask. "My my, look what jealousy could do to you, Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Hope you liked Part I

Review Please


	36. Jealousy: Part II

A/N: Forgot to say thanks to those who have reviewed my chapters. Special thanks to NoaShi, ItaSaku1, Echo Uchiha, angel897, and many more.

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto and never will

* * *

><p><em>Jealousy: Part II<em>

He softly pushed the door open and threw his ninja gear, pouch, hitai-ate, and jounin vest onto the floor nearby a lamp, forgetting that Sakura hates him and his sloppy habits of making a mess. Feeling exhausted, he flopped onto the king-sized bed, his masked face pressed against the sheets.

"Kakashi." The Copy Ninja questioningly gazed at the pink-haired kunoichi with his mismatched eyes, a puzzled expression crossing his face. "Has it ever occurred to you that there is only one bed?" she grumbled frustratingly, her arms crossing and her nose crinkling in disgust.

Kakashi smiled foolishly and rubbed his neck. "Then I guess we have to share it. I'll take the left side and you'll take the right side. The bed is big enough for the two of us anyways, Sakura, so don't make things more complicated than they are," he stated calmly.

"But…I-" She was cut off by his low chuckle, the sudden change in his voice causing chills to ride up and down her spine.

"You are the one who wanted to pose as a couple, Sakura-chan," he pointed out gleefully.

Sakura bit back a groan and stormed up to the bed where she then smacked her former sensei across the arm, leaving a very pink spot - almost as pink as her hair - in its place. "And you're happy about that?" she huffed, a frown crossing her face.

"Definitely," he grinned, "because I would finally get to spend quality time with my beautiful, favored student."

She gawked. "Beautiful…favored student?" An exasperated breath breached through her lips as his arms suddenly pulled her back, her body slamming into his chest, his masked face then digging onto her bare neck. The feeling of his rough hands crawling on her arms made her shudder, yet it was all pleasurable.

"Hm, who knew I would be able to take advantage of you, Sakura," he huskily whispered into her ear, "And you were the one who gave me the opportunity to do so. I really appreciate that."

Smiling, his left hand rode up her shirt and caressed her right breast, his fingers trying to remove the binds that she had placed for support. Enjoying the pleasure he was bringing her, he managed to pull his mask down and flicked his tongue at her ear lobe. On the other hand, however, Sakura was panicking greatly. Yes, she had secretly wanted her sensei for a long time, but they were currently on an S-ranked mission that was highly dangerous, and Lady Tsunade would not love to hear about this.

Biting back a moan, Sakura squirmed in her position, only to accidentally grind against Kakashi's hardened manhood. "Damn it, Kakashi!" she hissed, "W-We can't do this now! We have a mission to complete and Tsunade-sama…" The last syllable was said longer than she had intended to say it.

"Na na, Sakura," he murmured in delight, "The mission can wait."

* * *

><p>Did you like?<p>

Review Please!


	37. First Kiss?

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Carefully, she picked a white daisy from the flower bed and held it in between her fingers, twirling it around in circular motions. Sakura Haruno smiled ever so slightly as she saw a drop of dew slip off the stem. She then began to pluck the vanilla-colored petals away.<p>

She always came to this very field—it isn't too far from the training facility—whenever she was angry or frustrated. The scent of the meadows calmed her and sent pleasant vibes riding up and down her spine. This was almost like her little sanctuary. But she was only here today because Ino had pissed her off _again._

Ino kept teasing her because she never kissed anyone. Yes, it's embarrassing to have not kissed anyone when you're at the age of twenty, but she's so damn busy almost every single day. Lady Tsunade usually keeps her locked in the hospital for medical duties and when she wasn't working, she was always helping Naruto and Sai with their training. In fact, she never had the time to do anything anymore.

Disappointingly, she watched the small delicate petal soar high into the sky, eventually disappearing behind the patch of trees. It reminded her of what she used to be—a being who was free to do anything.

"Ah, Sakura. There you are." She heard his familiar voice but didn't bother to budge. He took a seat beside her. "Naruto and Kiba are looking for you. Something about sparring, I think."

The kunoichi didn't reply. She kept her eyes steady on the sky.

Kakashi released a silent breath and glanced at her. "What's wrong? You seem unhappy."

Sakura gazed at him to find him glaring at her intensely. Perhaps she can trust him with this information.

"Ino kept teasing me because I haven't kissed anyone yet. I never had the time to increase my relationships with the guys or to arrange dates since the number of patients increased. From then, she kept bugging me about it. It's infuriating."

He tried joking around. "Hm, so Tsunade-sama kept you in a tight bind, eh?"

She frowned. "It's not funny, Kakashi. I'm beginning to think that it's a really big problem."

Calmly, he stroked his masked chin, wondering how he could help his former teammate and student. "How about I be your first, Sakura?" He smiled kindly at her and patted her on the head. "I can make it your first kiss the _best_."


	38. First Kiss? : Part II

A/N: This is a continuation for the previous chapter

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>First Kiss? : Part II<strong>

Kakashi tried joking around to lighten up the mood. "Hm, so Tsunade-sama kept you in a tight bind, eh?"

Sakura frowned. "It's not funny, Kakashi. I'm beginning to think that it's a really big problem." Her face fell onto the palms of her hands and she heaved a big sigh.

Calmly, he stroked his masked chin, wondering how he could help his former teammate and student. "How about I be your first, Sakura?" He smiled kindly at her and patted her on the head. "I can make it your first kiss the _best_."

"What?" she gasped incredulously. "I can't kiss you! You're my sensei!"

"_Was_. I _was _your sensei, Sakura-chan," he pointed out foolishly.

"But…I…you—"

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want get Ino off your back?"

She crossed her arms and managed to hide a blush from him. "Y-Yeah, but—"

"Well then come on," he grinned, "I'll kiss you and we'll prove it to her later on."

She protested for a couple more minutes before giving in. She cursed under her breath and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Alright, Kakashi. I suppose a kiss from you won't do any harm," she breathed, "But what about your mask?"

Kakashi shrugged and tugged at it, ready to pull it off. "I could just remove it if it's gonna get in the way. It's not that big of a deal, Sakura."

His fingers hooked onto the edge of the fabric. Inch by inch, it furthered down, slowly revealing every part of his face. Finally, after another five seconds, his mask pooled around his neck. And he looked absolutely gorgeous. His jaw bone was perfect, his nose was neither too pointy nor flat, and his lips looked soft and _delicious._ Oddly enough, he didn't care that she was practically drooling to the sight of him without his mask.

"You're n-not u-uncomfortable?" she stuttered in shock, her finger shakily pointing at him.

He shook his head 'No' and leaned closer to her. The sudden warmth radiating from his skin made her stiffen and his strong pinewood scent made her stomach tremble. Just then, his luscious lips pressed against hers. Immediately, she fell into a wonderful daze.

Without knowing, his tongue entered and swirled around her own. His taste was bitter and made her cringe, yet it was also sweet in a way. Suddenly, something warm began to tingle in between her legs. Of course, she knew it was her arousal. What else could it be?

Finally, after an everlasting minute of heaven, they parted, a thin string of saliva being stretched into somewhat a long thread. Smiling, he let himself fall back against the tree, his single eye pasted onto her face.

"Did you like it, Sakura?" he asked almost too happily.

Her cheeks reddened into a deeper shade of pink and she nodded ever so slightly. "It was…amazing."

* * *

><p>Did You Like?<p>

Reviews Are Appreciated


	39. Funeral

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm only 13 and I'm not that good in arranging times for me to update my stories just yet! Hehe, so I hope this drabble makes it up to you!

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto at all!

* * *

><p>Gently, Sakura Haruno placed the bouquet of flowers ranging from roses to daisies on the base of the golden white coffin. She bowed her head slightly in appreciation and stepped back into the darkly-dressed crowd. It was a very special yet saddening occassion—a funeral. Of course, shinobi weren't supposed to show any sign of their emotions toward the fallen ninja. It wasn't forbidden but it's something that is highly looked down upon. Despite the boldness everyone were expressing, they were all breaking down in the inside, especially the pink-haired kunoichi. Sorrow was just something that she couldn't bare.<p>

Attempting to distract herself from her awful thoughts, she glanced to the right of her. Yamato was silently mourning with the company of Sai and Naruto. The three of them were simply staring daggers at the memorial, their eyes growing hazier by the minute. Momentarily, the jinchuriki gazed at her with his baby blue spectacles. What she saw was not only sadness but also fury. He was angry and she could understand why. The boy had always successfully protected his friends and comrades but this was his first failure since the 'Sasuke' incident back when they were genin. Protecting was the only thing he had wanted to do back then. Naruto's number one priority was always comrades.

Naruto's task was very similar to Kakashi's. The jonin would always, and she meant always, risk his life for another, whether that person was known or unknown. Stranger or comrade, he'd throw everything away just for that person—of course, only if he or she was innocent. The reason to why he did that was vague to her. She would never understand why saving fellow comrades was his number one priority. Although, she did admire him for doing so. It was something that not many would accomplish.

She smiled secretly to herself. She could recall whenever he would tease her relentlessly about normal and sexual topics. He always pushed her buttons and pushed her over the limit. If she could remember correctly, she once pushed him off the roof when they were observing the starry night sky. He joked about her love life, which definitely angered her, and she 'accidentally' shoved him off the edge. Luckily, he landed in a pile of cow pat. Unfortunately, he was unable to remove the horrible stench and had to walk around the village, smelling like shit, for a week.

She nearly giggled. That man was a stubborn one indeed. He could have gotten the scent off if he just went to the hospital to be sterilized. But she knew how much he hated hospitals. He hated them so much that he always crashed at her place with a broken or wounded limb. Although, she didn't really mind. She enjoyed his company. His presence always gave her a warm fuzzy feeling. It was almost as if she…

The kunoichi sighed heavily. She lifted her paling face to the sky and her eyes squinted at the increasing brightness the sun was radiating. A cold and chilling aura suddenly coated around her body. Despite the goosebumps she were receiving, it felt quite comfortable—welcoming, to be precise. No, it didn't feel like an aura anymore. A presence. A very, very familiar presence. And it was reassuring her that he would be fine.

Her jade eyes softened and her cheeks slightly reddened. Embracing hope, she silently whispered, "I love you too. Wherever you are, I want you to know that I love you as much as you love me." A tear slid down her skin and plopped onto the concrete ground. "And I'll miss you…so much. May you rest in peace my love, Kakashi."

* * *

><p>AN: Unexpected ending? Haha, maybe. Unless you saw it coming!

Reviews are Appreciated


	40. My Love, My Sensei

A/N: I'm sorry to say that this is going to be the very LAST drabble of Little Drabbling.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Love, My Sensei<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, <em>

_but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love._

_ It can't take away our memories either. _

_In the end, love is stronger than death."_

* * *

><p>"Kakashi, please…"<p>

Her grip tightened around his weakening hand as a tear fell from her face, falling with the rain that comes every few months in Konoha. An overwhelming feeling overcame her, and she felt her knees churn and turn into jello. The next thing she knew, she found herself kneeling on the muddy field beside his collapsed body, her hands clinging onto his jonin vest.

She let her head ghost above his paling face, her pink and blood washed hair trickling across his skin. Another whimper escaped her chapped lips, and she wanted to slap herself so badly for exposing her weak side. But after witnessing one of the worse scenarios in her life, she just couldn't hold back the sorrow and bitter anger.

His chest rose slowly and out came another painful, hoarse cough. "Sakura…stop. There is…nothing you can do…"

His words slammed straight through her like the wind, leaving a hollow hole right in her breaking heart. Her eyelids clasped together and she held onto him with desperation. "I can't afford to lose you! After all we did together as Team Seven, comrades, and friends…it just can't end like this!" she cried, two clear streams flowing down her cheeks.

She felt his hand shakily settle on her shoulder, his nails digging into her flesh. With watery emerald eyes, she glanced at him and tried her best to bite back another cry. A long and narrow wound ran from his cheek to his chin, his Sharingan eye was closed shut, the blood trying to make its way out. His mask was torn to shreds and lay pooled around his neck, exposing the reddish liquid oozing out of his lips. He was a mess. A total disaster.

And he was right. There was nothing she could do to help him. She already tried reattaching his broken leg and even attempted mending the large cut on his back together. The only injury that she couldn't heal was his lungs and chakra pathways. He used up too much of his chakra during the finale of his battle in the war field, and as she was told, an enemy ninja had severed his lungs with a forbidden jutsu.

She didn't want to admit it, but there was nothing she could do. She was useless once again, an unhelpful shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. A complete disgrace toward the Fire Nation. She meant nothing to the people of her village. Nothing.

Suddenly, he pulled her closer to his face and brought his lips to her ear. Quietly and raspily, he whispered, "It's time."

Her eyes went wide and she couldn't bare to hear those words. "No…please…no," she begged.

"Sakura…I want you to know…"

She shook her head violently and refused to give up on him. "No…don't go…don't leave us!"

"…that I…"

"Don't leave me!" she yelled loudly, her fingers clawing at his undershirt.

Silence filled the atmosphere while the rain continued to pounce on her head.

"Kakashi…"

Her heart stopped for only a few seconds as she dug her face into his chest.

"Kakashi!"

* * *

><p><strong>The End of My Drabbles<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed all of them ^^**


End file.
